Automotive vehicle wiring is made up of a number of wiring harnesses that are connected to each other with electrical connectors that include plastic connector bodies that hold electrical terminals attached to the ends of electrical leads. These electrical connectors are often attached to a panel edge in the vehicle body by a connector edge clip to route the wiring within the vehicle body.
The thickness of the panel edges in the vehicle body that the connector edge clips are attached to varies. This results in the use of a different connector edge clip for each panel edge thickness found in a particular vehicle body. Sometimes a particular connector edge clip can be used for a small range of panel edge thicknesses. However, even then several connector edge clips are required resulting in a proliferation of parts and increased assembly costs. Consequently there is a need for a connector edge clip that can be attached to panel edges that vary in thickness with a wide range.
During vehicle build, it is also often necessary to detach the connector edge clip from the panel edge, mate the electrical connector with the electrical connector of another wiring harness and then reattach the connector edge clip to the panel edge. Consequently there is also a need for a removable connector edge clip that not only holds the electrical connector on to the panel edge firmly but also one that is detached and reattached to the panel edge easily.